1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stringed instrument, and more particularly, to a stringed instrument having a neck defining a fingerboard and a substrate, and a method of manufacturing the stringed instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of stringed instruments have a main body that includes a head assembly connected to a tail by a neck. Typically, strings extend from the head assembly to the tail, and one end of each string is engaged by a rotatable peg, which in turn is rotated to adjust the tension on the string.
Many such stringed instruments utilize fingerboards, which are defined by the necks of the instruments. Fingerboards, also known as fretboards, allow a player to control the tone and sound of an instrument. Typically, fingerboards include a substrate, which is constructed of a material, such as wood, that is laminated or otherwise attached to or defined by the neck of the instrument. Raised strips of hard material, such as metal, composite material, stone, treated wood, or glass, are then individually placed into position on the exposed side of the substrate to form frets. Sometimes, part of the substrate is removed between the frets to allow the player to touch the string only, requiring the player to use less finger pressure than would otherwise be required.
Frets are typically installed individually, with precision, on each stringed instrument produced, which results in significant production efforts and costs. The frets must be placed at a proper height and with a particular distance between each fret. Precise placement of each fret upon the substrate is difficult and requires time and precision skills. Moreover, each fret does not always fit within its place on the substrate of the neck because of improper formation of the fret or warping or other irregularities in the neck. Frets and the fingerboard also tend to wear with use, and because the process of applying frets to the neck of a stringed instrument is labor intensive, the cost of replacing the fingerboard often exceeds the cost of replacing the instrument itself.